And They Said
by mistress-sire03
Summary: In which Lucy Heartphilia devised some ways to dispel the rumors about her and a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. Watch as she sinks in it lower. . NatsuLucy .


**Title:** And they said

**Summary:** In which Lucy Heartphilia devised some ways to dispel the rumors about her and a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. Watch as she sinks in it lower.

**Rating:** T (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer**: Heck, I don't own Fairy Tail. Probably never will

* * *

**Chapter 1:** She said

Lucy was angry. Not like the 'I'm-angry-now-but-I'll-forgive-you-later' kind of angry but the 'I'm-not-going-to-stop-until-I-blow-you-to-oblivion' kind of angry. Sure she had been seen crackling mad a number of times, but the pure fury that she's experiencing right now can never compare to that. Sad to say, the unsuspecting receivers of the said wrath were all oblivious to the 'glare of death' that she is giving them. All I say? Yes, because Lucy Heartphilia's enemy right now is the whole guild. Specifically named the Fairy Tail Guild.

Unfortunately for the young blonde mage the guild was in its usual organized chaos to fully pay her some attention. Nobody even glanced at her direction as their attention is currently focused on the person they were socking before another one comes again to the picture. Such is the life of a fairy tail magician.

"Lucy-chan, what's wrong?" The silver-haired beauty asked the steaming celestial mage who stood dangerously at the center of the pandemonium.

_Finally! Someone noticed! _

Fully directing her glare at Mirajane, she stalked like a predator to the said beauty who was quite becoming apprehensive of Lucy's murderous glare.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? This is what's wrong!" She almost screamed, slamming the stack of papers on the counter. If she had been Erza, said counter would probably snap into two.

"Err? Papers?" Mirajane asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, papers!" Lucy replied as she gritted her teeth. "Papers with a record of bets about Natsu and me!"

"Oh! I thought I lost this!" Mirajane exclaimed as her eyes twinkled. She momentarily and conveniently forgot that someone was fuming mad because of the said papers. Picking it up like some kind of a prize she directed a question to the young mage, "Where did you find this Lucy-chan?"

"Oh down at the archives, it was lying on the gro—Wait! That is not the issue at hand!" Lucy shrieked in absolute irritation. "What I'm wondering is why the hell something like that came into existence!"

"My my, don't worry about it Lucy-chan! If I win I'll split the prize between the two of us!" Mirajane said with a serene smile on her face.

"Argh! That is not the problem!" Lucy screeched. Then as if some switch was pushed inside her, she tiredly slumped down on her seat and over the counter like some kind of a boneless heap. To sum it up, Lucy was too tired to get angry anymore.

"Mira-san…where the hell did that thing came from! I mean I thought I told you that I am not particularly interested in Natsu!" She said with a muffled voice.

"Hm..?" Mirajane looked at her in confusion. "I actually don't know, but this bet has been running since probably day one!"

"Day one!" Lucy parroted, shooting up in her seat like she was electrified. "You mean to say since the first day I stepped inside this guild?" She asked as her eyebrows dangerously disappeared above her hairline.

"Yes." The silver-haired mage replied in a cheerful voice. "See, even Laxus voted here!" pointing at a signature to prove her sentence.

"Even Laxus did?"

"And Mystogun too!"

"No! The world is going to end!" Lucy uncharacteristically bemoaned. "What the hell is wrong with you people! You're all wasting you're money and time doing stupid things like that! A million jewels up for grabs because of something so idiotic?"

"But it's fun!" Mira replied as if it was something that occurred in everyday life.

Truthfully, Lucy already has a handful of experience about people prying in her and Natsu's non-existent 'private' lives. She already got that covered from the 'Weekly Sorcerer' and the 'Sorcerer Mag' who is perhaps the top two most read magazines in the Kingdom of Fiore. Unfortunately for her, said magazines continuously fed the mass about some kind of crap which they call 'progress' about her 'strictly-business' relationship with the said fire mage.

Those things she can already handle since what those two writes about them is something that only a toddler would probably believe. BUT, learning that your guild, (basically her family) was plotting behind her back and betting on their 'relationship' was something she can't actually swallow. To top it off, a staggering one million jewels was on the pot.

She don't know how to react to the fact that her guild mates were using her and her best-friends' bond as some kind of a livelihood project.

"Aw…It's not so bad Lucy-chan!" Mira replied, "Everyone actually has one! You know since it's really boring staying here when there's no requests."

_Boring huh?_ Lucy thought as her vision scanned around the chaotic room. _Oh look! Natsu broke the door again for the hundredth time!_

"Here, this is for Juvia and Gray." Mirajane cheerfully presented a stack of paper not unlike her own. "And this one is for Gazille and Levi, but there's also Levi and Jet and Levi and Droy." She presented a series of stack of papers with the last two noticeably lacking some fans.

"And we even have Laxus and me, and Fried and me, and-"

"Hold on a minute Mira-san…You have your own betting poll and you're not even bothered by it?" The blond-haired mage asked in complete bewilderment.

"Um..no? It's fun! And it's not like anything will happen so I voted that 'nothing will happen' in all these three polls!" Mirajane replied happily. "I think I'll probably win"

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned, slumping once again. "Lisanna-san is back right? I thought she was Natsu's girlfriend or something. Why don't they vote for her then?"

"Lisanna?" A new voice imitated. "Voting for Lisanna and Natsu? Haha! I think that's impossible now."

Lucy looked to her right only to find a brown-haired mage, who can out drink all the men currently present in the room, named Cana Alberona. The said brown-haired mage seated herself next to her as she quickly whipped out from nowhere a barrel of alcoholic drink.

"Eh? Cana-san?"

"You see, back when we were still kids, everyone already got tired of betting for those two without anything noticeably happening." Cana drawled as she took a sip from her barrel of beer. Shrugging, she continued, "So everyone went to the next big thing and that is you and Natsu"

"Me and Natsu! I don't even know where you get your conclusions but one thing I'm certain with is that Natsu's a friend and he'll stay that way." Lucy grumbled feeling her irritation coming back to life. In the background she saw Lisanna hurrying towards the fire mage who apparently was struck forcefully in the head by a grinning ice mage.

"_Mou! Gray-kun! You didn't have to hit Natsu that hard. What if he gets a concussion?" Lisanna said in a exhausted tone._

_Without anything noticeable happening huh?_ Lucy thought as the gears in her head started turning. She saw how Lisanna helped the fire mage and then promptly struck him down again when he said something idiotic. _Anything…happening…?_ Suddenly a light bulb went on her head.

"Mira-san." Lucy called as she was standing up. Her hand slammed once more on the counter table but instead of papers, her hand revealed money. A hundred thousand jewels to be exact. "I bet there'll be nothing happening between me and Natsu." She said confidently with a grin.

"Be ready to give me the million jewels okay?" Lucy said with a wink as she exited the guild.

As the blond-haired mage disappeared from the view, Cana gave Mirajane a sideway glance. "So…how the hell are we supposed to bet on them now that Lucy's certainly up to something?"

Mirajane shook her head with a wistful smile on her face. "I don't know..."

"But one thing is for sure." The silver-haired mage said as she collected Lucy's bet and made a mark on the stack of papers. "This will not end with 'nothing happening' as what Lucy strongly believes."

"How do you know that?" Cana asked with a small confusion after she gulped her drink

"Eh?" Putting her finger on her chin, Mira gave Cana an equally confused look.

.

.

"She cared, didn't she?"

.

.

* * *

A/N: First FT fanfic...I can't believe this came out first before my One Piece fic considering I feel in love with One Piece earlier. Anyway, this things is just that -on-a-whim- type of a fic so I don't know if I'll continue this you know? (reviews will probably help kick my motivation to life so it's up to you peeps) So once again sorry for my grammatical inconsistencies/mistakes/whatever.


End file.
